


债

by XingSha



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingSha/pseuds/XingSha





	债

01.  
“立哥，放学打球吗？”

“.....”蛇立面朝窗外，眼珠习惯性地黏在亮黄色身影上移动，顿了一会儿才发话，“今天周几了？”

“周五了，明天没课，去通宵吗？”

蛇立转过头来看着对面笑得谄媚的小弟，年轻的高中生精力过盛，他们将花不完的热情和干劲挥霍在打架、电玩、恋爱上，好像不耗尽最后一点精气就是可恨的浪费。蛇立体会不到歇斯底里彻夜狂欢的乐趣，他把驯服的技巧掌握得还算熟练，却并不热衷于此。

“不了，我今天有事。”

小弟们应声散去，开始商量盘算着周末的放纵。

蛇立背着背包踏出校门，身后鲜见地空无一人，陈俞文已经在门口等着他了。

“立哥。”

蛇立双手插袋，漫不经心地问，“最近怎么样？”

“那个男人没再出现过了，倒是贺天经常来找他，上个厕所都要问。”  
“....”蛇立抿了下嘴唇，“那他呢？”  
“还是老样子，不爱搭理他。”

蛇立僵着脸将手从裤兜里拿出来捏住手腕上的串珠把玩，冷硬光滑的珠子深深嵌进柔软的指腹，状似不在意地继续问道，“就这样吗？”

蛇立性格向来诡秘乖张，陈俞文能被蛇立安排为莫关山身边的眼线，全然得益于其世故圆滑八面玲珑的个性，聪明如他怎么可能看不出蛇立的不满意，倒是蛇立扫射过来的锐利神色刺得陈俞文心里一紧。

陈俞文微微低下头避开蛇立饱含恶意的探索审视目光，“是…是真的不爱搭理他…不过那个贺天也是个没脸没皮的，莫关山再怎么叫他滚他还是天天来找他，跟甩不掉的狗皮膏药似的。”

“狗皮膏药？”蛇立这才露出个笑，“你倒没说错。”  
“你继续盯着，要是再有男人敢缠着他，解决掉后及时告诉我。”  
“我知道。”

陈俞文知道这次的谈话就要结束了，刚暗自松了口气，又听见蛇立的补充，“尤其是贺天。”  
“可…...”有什么声音被陈俞文硬生生掐断塞回肚子里。

这实属无理的要求，贺天是什么人，他又是什么人，贺天敢动莫关山他可不敢动贺天。再说了，贺天是如何以不要脸之势贴上莫关上的，他蛇立又不是不清楚，何苦为难一个取向正常的小弟夹在两尊大佛中间当牛做马两处不讨好？

“…是”

陈俞文迟疑又有点敷衍的声音成功激怒了蛇立，为什么连他对贺天的反应都不同？难道他也觉得贺天有什么特别之处吗？

蛇立掐住了陈俞文的脖子，五根手指与脆弱的脖颈亲密接触并深深陷进皮肉里，少年脖颈两侧大动脉将生命鲜活的跳动感传递给蛇立，蛇立迷恋这种充满活力的感觉，他近乎疯狂地竭力更加收拢五指，脸上的笑尽是狰狞和残忍。

扑面而来的窒息感瞬间轰炸了大脑，陈俞文眼眶快要撑裂，由内而外渗出可怖的红，好像眼珠马上就要被挤出眼孔。

“蛇立这个疯子想杀了他！”他应激性死死扣住的蛇立的手臂成了他身体唯一的支点，蛇立是高高在上的施暴者，他却只能像抓着救命稻草一样抓住蛇立的手臂，不停地摇头祈求蛇立松开索命的手。

弱者濒临死亡时的脆弱和臣服让蛇立奇妙的心情舒爽，他松开手将捏出红痕的脖子扔到一边，“你应该知道，我不缺听话的狗，做好你该做的事。”

陈俞文一边干呕一边依靠本能呼吸宝贵的空气，大脑缺氧暂时剥夺了他思考的能力，即便如此他还不忘断断续续地跟蛇立保证，“对…对不起，我错了…立哥…”

蛇立睨了陈俞文一眼，只留个背影给他。

陈俞文后怕地摸上自己被施暴的脖子，那里留下了蛇立暴虐的痕迹，远远望去，好像陈俞文往脖子上套了一串项圈，让人想到长颈族的女人，滑稽又可怖。  
“妈的……一群死基佬。”

02.  
A中的人都知道见一和展正希是关系极其亲密的青梅竹马，却鲜少有人知道恶名在外的校霸蛇立和脾气臭不好惹的红毛刺头莫关山也是从小认识到大的，洗去展见二人之间的青涩和温暖，蛇红二人也自有其说不清道不明的细水长流。

蛇立轻车熟路摸到莫关山家，莫母周五值夜班，从今天晚上都明天上午都只有莫关山一个人在家，是完完全全属于他的时间。

开门看到是蛇立的那一刹那莫关山是蒙的，因为蛇立已经有很多个周五没有来找过他了，准确的说，从莫关山离开蛇立后的第一个周五起，他就再也没有来过了。  
蛇立斜靠在门框边，微微低头看着愣住的莫关山，眼神和语气里都是满满的调戏打趣之感，

“怎么？不欢迎我？”，就像两人从没有决裂过一样。

“你…你来干嘛？”红发少年躲了他的眼神，身体却微微侧开，为他空出了进屋的空间，并不是完全拒绝的姿态。

蛇立挑起莫关山的下巴强迫他接受自己，“我救过你，你还欠着我，你不会忘了吧？”

“…没有。”莫关山说完便打掉蛇立的手，转身进屋了。

关门的声音响起，不大的房间里只剩下两个人，蛇立自然又熟练地抱住莫关山，头埋进莫关山的肩窝，莫关山只是愣了一下，并没有推开。

“阿山，我想吃你做的饼干。”

蛇立从后面揽住莫关山，将他全然锁进自己的怀抱中。两人凑得极近，蛇立的嘴唇几乎贴上了莫关山的耳朵，说话间吞吐的气息尽数喷洒在敏感的耳边，蛇立的声音从耳孔飘进一直顺着神经麻麻地传播到背脊，莫关山不自觉打了个寒颤，腰软了一截。

“滚开，没有饼干。”

莫关山反手去推蛇立，却被抱得更紧，“是阿山不乖了，以前总会给我准备的。”

莫关山是最怕疼的，打个针都要哇哇哭好一阵，这是莫关山的秘密，如此私密又惹人发笑的隐私，除了他自己和莫妈妈，只有身为青梅竹马的蛇立知道。蛇立知他怕疼，便张嘴啃咬莫关山的耳垂，将柔软小巧的耳垂含在嘴里，这条狡猾的毒蛇，在獠牙刺破表皮的间隙又伸出温柔湿润的舌头舔舐安抚被欺负痛了的耳垂，甚至恶意地用舌尖去捅他亲手扎穿的小小耳洞。  
蛇立并不温柔，啃咬的力道来得比调情重，既色情又饱含惩罚意味。

“你到底要干什么？！”莫关山最讨厌他这种若即若离的态度，蛇立对于他们之间的关系好像毫不在意，但又总能在他灰心失望的时候给予片刻温暖，他收拢手掌只护他一人，也摊开手掌亲手将他送上刑场。“我已经离开了，你别以为我还会像以前一样傻傻听你的话。”  
蛇立对他的拒绝充耳不闻，作乱的手探进衣摆摸上少年滚烫的身体。

“离开？”蛇立觉得这两个字可笑又让人生气，重重咬住他的耳朵，手指准确无误寻到莫关山胸前两点，像玩弄自己腕上的串珠一般毫不留情地碾压扣挖，“你忘了你欠了我的？你还得清吗？”

莫关山不是第一次被他玩弄身体，两人虽然还未做到最后一步，但也仅仅只差最后一步，即使没有真正的深入交流，蛇立也足够了解他的身体。

熟悉的情欲逐渐被蛇立灵巧熟练的手法唤醒，愈发敏感的身体让他感到害怕，蛇立总是这样对他，却从不给任何原因。硬骨头臭脾气莫关山软硬不吃，却只给蛇立拿捏住命门。蛇立可以对他好，也可以对他坏，要他哭便哭，要他笑便笑，甚至要他的身体，他也没办法拒绝。  
“我…我记得的，我会还的，我一定会还你的！”莫关山隔着衣服扣住蛇立的手，不想再次沉沦，“我会还清，也会离开你。”

莫关山的不识好歹令蛇立怒极反笑，莫关山这个傻子，他欠他的从来还不清，因为他还未还清积压已久的恩德，又添了新的债，蠢笨如他，到底以为谁一直在暗中护他？

“还清？离开我？你欠我的，永远还不清。”

蛇立抓着莫关山的领子往他的卧室扯，莫关山拍开他的手反抗，第一次朝他挥起了拳头，蛇立没料到莫关山居然敢跟他动手，生生吃了他一拳。这没什么所谓，他向来不怕痛，有所谓的是，莫关山居然胆子肥到敢向他出手，这不是个好兆头，他的关山学坏了，要罚，教他学坏的人更要罚。

蛇立沉下脸，脸色比莫关山第一次说要离开他的时候更可怕，他的眼神仿佛被深冬的寒冰冻住了，一丝一毫都泛着冷，他的嘴机械地动，打字机般一吞一吐，“莫关山，你欠我的，永远还不清。”

03.  
蛇立把莫关山压在身下，没打算再施舍他半点温柔，粗暴地将衣服撩到乳头上方，压下来是毫无章法又亲又咬，每一口都要留下深刻的牙印。

蛇立一直喜欢咬莫关山，他对于“弄疼莫关山”这件事的痴迷程度简直到了变态的地步，拿牙咬不够，还会用针扎，虽然只有一次，也足够给莫关山的回忆蒙上厚厚的阴影。

“半个月前，为什么会有陌生男人在学校外等你？”

莫关山突变的神色被蛇立尽数看在眼里，他好像非常惊讶自己会知道这件事。总是皱着眉头一副黑脸表情的莫关山吃惊的样子倒是有几分可爱，蛇立确信自己是第一个看到的人。他捏住莫关山的脸善意又颇幸灾乐祸地提醒，“你又欠我了，知道吗？”

“你…你什么意思？你为什么会知道…”

半个月前，莫关山去医院给加班的妈妈送饭，护士站尽头拐角处耸了一坨黑暗，莫关山走近时被掳了去，秃头油腻的老男人脸上堆满了笑，“你是哪家的孩子啊？我带你去找妈妈。”  
莫关山被吓了一跳，正准备开口骂便注意到男人身上的白大褂，胸口处很正规地夹了名片——主治医师：王洋。

莫关山收回即将砸上男人脸上的拳头，皱着眉头退了好几步，“我知道怎么走。”

莫关山没把这件事告诉妈妈，将王洋当成了长得丑些的精神病主治医师。

然后那个男人就在莫关山回家必经的小巷出现了。  
王洋褪去了白衣天使的外皮，矮胖的身体像一只站立起来的蛤蟆，他藏在西装裤里有力的双腿在看到莫关山的那一刻施展了自己弹跳的天赋，蛤蟆说起人话倒像模像样，“关山，等你好久了。医院同事聚餐，你妈妈也在，她让我来接你吃饭。”

妈妈的上司让莫关山感到恶心，不论是毛发稀缺的头顶，还是藏在镜片后面小而肿的眼睛，还有泛油光的厚嘴唇，统统一切都让莫关山心生厌恶。

“我不去，让开。”

男人火热粗糙的手指夹住莫关山的手腕，像刚淬了火的铁钳，少年将成年人眼中燃烧的欲望看清个七七八八，男人眼中是臭水沟一样的恶臭和肮脏。

“死变态，给我滚！”

男人掐得很紧，莫关山抽不出手，扬了另一个拳头对准男人脆弱的眼窝砸，王洋却突然从兜里掏出了一瓶喷剂，对准莫关山的鼻子连喷数下，莫关山躲避不及，将喷瓶射出的刺激性水雾吸进了体内。

“关山，你真好看。”

这是莫关山闭上眼睛前听到的最后一句话。

04.  
但其实什么都没发生，男人污秽的眼睛和作乱的手好像被风吹散了，迷迷糊糊的莫关山觉得自己好像在某个熟悉的怀抱里安心睡了一觉。

莫名其妙的一天，不像真是存在的，更像莫关山光怪陆离的梦。

“是…是你？”

蛇立吮他锁骨，“你欠我的。”

蛇立开始享用专属于自己的大餐，这是他应得的，是莫关山欠他的。

蛇立掏出小刀划破莫关山的上衣，含住乳头用牙齿去打磨，把莫关山欺负得直叫。

蛇立好喜欢他哭，莫关山眼眶红红包不住泪水的样子总能让他硬起来，他只有这个时候才知道自己真的是个人。

蛇立扒开莫关山的裤子，不去看他无精打采软趴趴的阴茎，手指摸到后穴直接往里面捅，太久没被光顾的地方实在是受宠若惊，瑟缩着闭紧门扉，蛇立按住莫关山不停扭动的腰，一次性插入了两根手指。

“唔……”莫关山拿手臂遮住眼睛，抖得厉害，该是又哭了，“蛇立，我不想欠你的。”  
蛇立攥紧他的发，逼迫他露出眼睛和自己对视，“阿山，别想离开我，也不要招惹不相关的人。”

05.  
莫关山的床头柜里有草莓味的润滑油，是蛇立放进去的。

蛇立对莫关山身体的每一寸都相当感兴趣。他在侵占莫关山房间的第一个周五就摸遍了他全身，从头发丝到脚趾，像孩子终于得到了梦寐以求的玩具，莫关山的所有零件都被蛇立窥探得清清楚楚。

那个雨夜，蛇立用手指去掐他的嘴唇并掰开他的嘴检查舌头，把稍长的指甲印在粉嫩柔软的乳头上，最开始是轻轻的，在莫关山有了一点反应后就变得粗暴，蛇立好奇地拨弄神奇的红点，小而可怜的乳头很快被他扣破皮变得红肿而挺立，莫关山又惊又痛，摇着头将双腿折叠挡在胸口不想再给蛇立碰。

“不许躲。”

敏感的乳头刚刚经受了虐待，蹭在自己的大腿上都会痒，莫关山很害怕这样的自己被蛇立知晓，不仅没听话，甚至将头也埋在膝盖间。

“不是要还债吗？”

蛇立握住莫关山的脚踝冷硬拉开他的双腿，莫关山躺倒在软绵绵的小床上，眼睁睁看着蛇立把手伸向自己两腿之间，他被迫打开身体，将自己最私密最脆弱的地方毫无保留地奉献给他高高在上的救世主。

莫关山怕痛，蛇立第一次用手指插他并没有成功，青涩的穴眼被青梅竹马的手指吓了一大跳，颤抖着拒绝异物的进入，年幼的莫关山比现在更爱哭，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，蛇立仅仅是在外面摩擦了两下，他就不知所措地哭叫，“不啊….阿立…救我…..”

蛇立喜欢他这样，他也乐意用自己的方式宠他。

蛇立带着莫关山去买了润滑剂，货架上的润滑剂琳琅满目应有尽有，蛇立问莫关山，“你喜欢哪种？”语气平淡得像不是他要用。

莫关山胡乱挑的润滑剂使用了大半，搁置到了现在。蛇立拉开床头柜，莫关山很乖，没有将它扔掉。

“给我的吗？”

蛇立越过润滑剂，拿起了一盒饼干。

“！”莫关山惊得差点从床上爬起来，太久了，久到他都忘了他曾在许多个蛇立失约的星期五准备饼干。  
“好乖。”蛇立轻轻吻了莫关山的额头，是十分难得的温柔。

06.  
太久没开拓过莫关山的身体，他敏感淫荡的身体又变回未经人事的紧致，两根手指卡在甬道里，进退两难。蛇立把润滑剂挤在莫关山暴露的入口处，手指全根没入。

蛇立的手指模拟游泳时拍打水花的双足，指腹一下又一下按上肠道，他的指甲较莫关山的更长，突出的部分随着手部动作刮擦黏膜，莫关山不全然是享受，还有痛。

莫关山枕头边的手机亮了，蛇立比莫关山更快一步看到贺天骚扰他的微信。

——小莫仔，在干嘛？  
——我还没吃饭，好饿。  
——你来我家给我做饭吧？放心，会付你钱。

蛇立轻轻笑了一下，小莫仔？跟贺天一样恶心的名字。

蛇立天生痛觉迟钝，上天让他生来就练就一身铜墙铁壁，也剥夺了他为人的权利。他曾用小刀割开自己的皮肤，不是因为有自残倾向，仅仅是想体会一下普通的“痛感”。丧失了痛觉，没有恐惧，也丢失了活的希望，他还是个人吗？

蛇立把手机扔到床下，将手指抽出换成自己的性器，他还没有完全硬起来，不止是痛感，他的性欲也较同龄人更稀缺，他需要莫关山的帮助才能完全硬起来。蛇立把阴茎塞进莫关山嘴里，他们以前也这样玩过，但莫关山表现得很抗拒，总是委屈地含着他的东西红了眼睛从胯间抬眼看着蛇立，是他敢怒不敢言的小狗。蛇立热衷于让他疼让他哭，也最舍不得让他疼让他哭，每次玩到他哭就罢手，而后把人圈在怀里边咬耳朵边哄。莫关山的情动和眼泪比亲密  
接触更让他满足。

蛇立乐得宠他，对他的技术也没什么要求，导致莫关山到现在都不能好好吃他的东西，生疏到牙齿总磕到嘴里的性器。但蛇立只是按住他的头，生殖器官是他全身上下最敏感的地方，他并不是不能体会到莫关山低劣的口活给自己带来的不痛快，但是他不在乎，莫关山是他触摸世界的媒介，是他的一部分。

头部冲进喉管，莫关山憋出了眼泪，吐出蛇立的阴茎开始干呕，蛇立终于完全硬了起来。  
“阿山，今天我要进去。”

07.  
莫关山没有权利拒绝他，蛇立掐住他的大腿根，将自己站立的阴茎送进莫关山天生为他准备的入口。

莫关山痛觉神经发达，残缺如蛇立，其实是恨过莫关山的，他恨他抢走了本该属于自己的那部分痛觉。如此荒谬的想法，蛇立到现在还是深信不疑

小穴第一次被撑得如此大，蛇立又根本不懂他的疼，莫关山一边绞紧蛇立的腰一边抓住了枕头，后门被破，他快呼吸不过来，注意力全集中在下身被捅开的地方。

蛇立的动作没有很快，更像是在完成一项工作，反观满脸潮红咬住指头不想叫出声的莫关山，他如同一个旁观者在认认真真观看莫关山卖力演绎一出色情独角戏。

蛇立的冷静让坠入情网的莫关山无地自容，他为自己的淫荡下贱感到羞愧。但是想到这是与蛇立真正的第一次，他的心脏不听话地就要跳动得更快一些，就像蛇立第一次抚摸了他的身体的那个晚上。

即使蛇立从未表现出半点沉溺的表情，他还是不能自制地陷进去了。  
电话那边被冷落的人锲而不舍，发了更多消息没有回应后直接打电话过来了。

蛇立不去看手机都知道烦人的家伙是谁，他以十指相扣的姿势牵起莫关山的手，放到嘴边狠狠咬了下去，成功听到了莫关山的痛呼。

“阿山，你给我惹了麻烦。”  
“我不怪你，但是你不该让他打扰到我们。”

蛇立赦免了他的手，转而攻击他的嘴唇，咬过莫关山身体许多地方的尖牙还是第一次来到这  
里，新奇得莫关山被嘴唇破开的痛觉唤醒时才反应过来：他和蛇立这是在接吻，是初吻。

莫关山被自己脑海里矫情的形容恶心了一把，蛇立的舌头探进他的口腔，极有目的性地首先做了内部的搜查，这是一个新的领域，虽然用眼看过用手摸过，但舌头还是第一次，莫关山的每一处都应该做最细致的检查和探索。

他们现在真的是在接吻了。

莫关山被自己脑海里矫情的形容恶心了一把，蛇立的舌头探进他的口腔，极有目的性地首先做了内部的搜查，这是一个新的领域，虽然用眼看过用手摸过，但舌头还是第一次，莫关山的每一处都应该做最细致的检查和探索。

他们现在真的是在接吻了，莫关山任蛇立横冲直撞甚至含住他的舌头咬。

恼人的铃声不知何时歇了，蛇立一直在莫关山身体里不紧不慢地抽动，并不激烈，对于蛇立来说是趋近无感的温柔。但莫关山的阴茎却在没有任何抚慰的前提下翘起来了，傻东西不知晓主人羞愤的心情，恬不知耻地贴在蛇立的身上，不断吐口水在腹肌上画画。

“你的鸡巴在戳我，很舒服吗？”

蛇立摸上莫关山的昂扬的性器，大拇指抵住湿漉漉的顶端，指肉和指甲交替摩擦，蛇立操他的动作很轻，掐他鸡巴的力道却截然相反，那地方敏感至极，蛇立的手指像带了火的尖刀刮过，火辣的疼痛感间有一丝麻痒。

“好疼……不…别这样……”  
莫关山大张着腿求饶，身体因前端的刮擦而颤抖，可怜的小东西颤颤巍巍就要萎下去，蛇立却不太愿意，他去逗弄两颗卵蛋，附身舔舐乳头，加速的抽插，让莫关山的阴茎痛苦地站起来。

三处同时被照顾到的感觉太强烈，有些器官在爽，有些器官在痛，莫关山受不了地夹紧通道，在青梅竹马面前大哭起来。

“啊……很舒服……不…好痛…”  
“不……救救我……阿立……”

蛇立的性器竟然涨大了一圈，仅仅因为莫关山的一句话，蛇立冷静的面具有了一丝裂痕，他掐住莫关山的腰开始咬他的身体，从脖子到腰再到腿间，他检查过的地方都该打上他的标记，蛇立很少亲吻，更多的是啃，莫关山的身上很快布满他的牙印。

他有感觉了，他要让莫关山痛、要让他哭，要亲手推他下深渊再做他唯一的救世主，莫关山的世界本来就该只有他一人。

莫关山掌握着他的痛觉，也掌握了他所有的喜怒哀乐。上帝把他少了的那部分都给了莫关山，蛇立不是一个完整的人，莫关山也不是，他是他感受痛觉的器官，他们本来就是一体，多了一根头发丝都是插足。

08.  
门外突然响起了急促的敲门声，贺天的声音被门阻隔，模模糊糊地传过来。

“莫仔，你在家吗？”  
“莫仔。”  
“莫关山！”

贺天焦急的声音被蛇立当成最华丽的背景乐，他由衷地笑起来，少见地品尝到了“开心”的快感，这全要感谢他的阿山。

贺天在敲了很久，一直不肯离开，蛇立在他的鼓励下愈发勇猛，插得越来越狠越来越快。莫关山当然听到了贺天的声音，他的朋友正在担心，而他却躲在房间里与蛇立交合，被人捉包的错觉让他羞愧，但“可能会被朋友发现”的认知却让他的身体更加敏感，只要想到贺天正在门外，莫关山几乎要射出精来。

莫关山被愧疚和快感双重折磨，受不了地捂住自己的耳朵，他想射了，可是他没办法享受，他是蛇立的玩偶，蛇立堵住他快乐的源泉，他则将自己封闭在蛇立身下，即使正伤害他的罪魁祸首就在眼前，他也只能向他求救。

“啊…我想射…求求你啊…”

“阿山学不乖，被麻烦的人缠上，不想轻易放过你。”

莫关山根本听不懂他在说什么，想扒开蛇立的手却被掐了蛋，澎湃的痛感于下体爆发，莫关山听话地缩回手，不知所措地求他，“好痛……阿立…救救我……”

蛇立在莫关山体内释放的时候才松了手，莫关山尖叫着射了精，黏糊糊的白液溅在蛇立身上。蛇立并不急着从他身体里退出来，他骑在莫关山身上，心情舒爽得甚至想抽支烟。他早知道他的阿山很乖，没人能拐跑。

不过有恶心的东西觊觎他的阿山，他要尽快解决掉。  
“晚安，阿山。”

END


End file.
